1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lock mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lock mechanism for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In the information age today, people more and more dependent on electronic devices. In order to meet the requirements of high speed, high efficiency, compactness, various portable electronic devices have become the mainstream product, for example, the notebook PC, cell phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like have all been the indispensable devices in the modern life.
In order to achieve the objective of compactness, most portable electronic devices are designed to be foldable to save the area, such as the notebook PC, the foldable cell phone and the like. Most of the foldable portable electronic devices comprise two bodies, wherein one side of the two bodies are connected with each other through a pivoting mechanism, and the two folded bodies are fixed in relative positions by a lock mechanism in the other side of the two bodies.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional transverse lock mechanism in a foldable electronic device is shown. The lock mechanism 100, suitable for a foldable electronic device 50 having a cover 52 and a base 54, the lock mechanism 100 includes a press key 110 and an lock shaft 120, wherein the press key 110 is fixed to the lock shaft 120 and installed inside the cover 52 of the foldable electronic device 50, and the lock shaft 120 is provided in a shaft groove 52a inside the cover 52, and the lock shaft 120 is suitable for transversing to and fro in the shaft groove 52a. 
Therefore, when the cover 52 of the foldable electronic device 50 is closed in the base 54, the two lock tenons 122 on the bottom of the lock shaft 120 will be locked in the two pin holes 54a in the base 54, and the lock state of the lock tenons and the pin hole 54a is kept by a recovering element 60. Moreover, when the cover 52 is to be opened, the press key 110 can be pushed transversely to push the lock shaft 120, so that the lock tenon is disengaged from the pin hole 54a of the base 54, and the lock state of the lock tenon and the lock groove 54a is released.
However, as the force body of the transverse lock mechanism moves by the transverse force, the force body must pass through a groove on the body case of the cover, and the length of the groove should be longer than the length of the force body. Accordingly, the appearance of the body case is damaged. Therefore, the conventional pressing lock mechanism is developed to avoid the formation of concave on the body case of the cover resulting from the overlong narrow groove.
The pressing lock mechanism includes a button, set up within the cover in a sliding manner and suitable for moving along a direction perpendicular to the surface of the cover by the outside force. However, when the horizontal length of the button is too long, the force area of the button accordingly turns longer. Therefore, when the button does not receive uniform force, for example, when one end of the surface of the button receives force while another end of the surface does not receive force, the sliding rail or the sliding mechanism between the button and the cover can be easily blocked. Accordingly the button can not be pushed to move smoothly. And, the lock state of the lock mechanism can not be released, which may cause trouble for users.